Reinkarnacion
by Yailin Parker
Summary: Bakura es un Vampiro perteneciente al ejercito del muerto conde Dracula, su misión, agrandar al ejercito de muertos vivientes, sin embargo logra enamorarse de un joven que le es arrebatado, despues de sesenta años reencarna como Yami, pero tal parece que su destino no es etar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

REINKARNÁCIÓ

Brasov Rumania 1912

La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del cielo de la ciudad de Brasov, todo podía verse con claridad, nada era oculto por la oscuridad, la nieve cubría como un fino manto cada tejado de las casas con acabados rústicos, cada banca, cada árbol, los jardines que eran verdes en primavera ahora eran blancos, y también cada una de las lapidas que yacían en ese cementerio; la helada brisa que envolvía toda la ciudad y los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo, solo brindaban un espectáculo más hermoso a esa bella ciudad.

Hacia algunos años que se le había dado muerte a aquel que conocieron algunas vez como Vlab Tepes III, o como los cuídanos lo apodaban _Conde Drácula_ , y por supuesto no podemos olvidar a la temible _Condesa Bathory,_ quien mataba jóvenes vírgenes de forma cruel; con la muerte de estos dos _demonios_ la casa de vampiros era una profesión y la tarea era sencilla, terminar de una buena vez por todas con esos seres.

Cabe mencionar que esa raza ya había casi sido extinta, aún quedaba un solo demonio sobre la tierra, su apariencia, nada fuera de lo común, como todo vampiro, su piel pálida cubierta por un traje negro y una capa que por dentro era roja y negro al exterior, ojos cafés oscuro sumamente hermosos pero sin vida, y sus cabellos totalmente blancos, hacían de esta criatura un deleite ante los ojos de cualquiera.

El ultimo de su especie, en vida, fue conocido como un ladrón sin escrúpulos ni compasión, sus víctimas carentes de piedad alguna, pues no importaba si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos, todos terminaban muertos a manos de este sujeto; _Drácula_ le había asignado la tarea de hacer grande a su ejército de muertos vivientes, la cual había cumplido con suma satisfacción e incansablemente, hasta que conoció a la persona que ahora yacía sin vida sobre sus brazos.

―Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti…― decía entre sollozos el demonio, mientras apretaba contra su pecho aquel cuerpo frío y sin vida. ―Perdóname…te amo…mi hermoso Atem ― agregó besando los labios del joven quien acababa de cumplir diecisiete años.

―¡Apártate de él! ― decía un hombre alto, cabellos tricolor, ojos amatista, piel blanca, de nombre Akun.

―¡¿Por qué?...¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio hijo?! ― gritaba el vampiro, sintiéndose el dolor en su voz, pues, a pesar de ser un demonio, podía sentir su corazón ser apuñalado sin que lo penetrará una estaca.

―Fue mil veces mejor, de esa forma no podrás tener su alma―dijo Akun.

Así es, el chico que estaba muerto sobre los brazos del vampiro era su hijo primogénito, Atem; su hijo había sido el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, tenía una hermosa piel blanca sin mancha alguna, sus cabellos peculiares eran de tres colores, negros con puntas rojizas y unos mechones rubios caían sobre su cara, haciendo que su rostro luciera más hermoso, sus labios poseían un rosa suave, pero lo más hermoso que tenia, eran sus ojos carmesí, ni siquiera el color de la sangre podría ser comparado con ese rojo tan hermoso.

Sin embargo aquellos ojos que una vez estuvieron llenos de vida, ahora estaban apagados totalmente, ni siquiera la luz de la luna lograba hacerlos brillar.

―¡Papá! ¿Ya lo encontraste? ― gritaba un niño muy parecido a Atem, con la pequeña diferencia de unos cuantos mechones rubios y los ojos amatista del chico quien tendría a lo mucho nueve años.

Pero en cuanto el chico llego hasta donde su padre, se quedo totalmente callado, no pudo evitar dejar escapar el llanto, pues su querido hermano yacía en los brazos de un demonio, viro su mirada al pecho de su hermano notando como la sangre manchaba el traje blanco de su hermano por una pequeña herida justo en el corazón, volteo a ver la mano de su padre, y pudo observar el revólver que usaba cada que salía de casería.

―Papá…acaso tu…―

―¡Salomón vete a casa!, aun no terminamos con el demonio – dijo Akun, dejando caer su arma, tomo una garrafa, destapándola para que su contenido se vaciara, la arrojo hacia donde estaba el vampiro.

El vampiro al ser un ser de la oscuridad, ardió en llamas de inmediato, quemando todo lo que estaba cerca de él, y eso incluía el cuerpo del joven.

―¡Atem!, ¡Hermano! ― gritaba Salomón.

IIIIIII

Brasov Rumania 1972

Despertó de inmediato un niño de dieciséis años, que estaba acostado sobre la cama de su habitación, respiraba agitadamente, con una mano se tocaba el pecho, mientras que con la otra limpiaba el sudor de su frente, viro su mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba al balcón, la luz de la luna que estaba en lo alto, iluminaba cada rincón del lugar.

 _―¿Por qué?―_ se preguntaba el chico ― _siempre es el mismo sueño desde que tengo memoria_.―

Se levantó entonces de su cama, camino hasta el baño, abriendo el grifo del agua que comenzó a fluir de manera rápida, con la ayuda de sus manos llevo el agua hasta su cara, trato de concentrarse en el agua fría que ahora tocaba su piel, una vez tranquilo se miró al espejo, observando su rostro pálido; trato de relajarse, regresó a su cama para poder dormir de nuevo después de todo apenas eran las tres de la mañana, debía descansar, pues había prometido a su hermano llevarlo a pedir dulces y no quería que nada le pasará, cerro sus ojos y permitió que el sueño lo invadiera.

IIIIIIII

A la mañana siguiente, un niño pequeño de aproximadamente nueve años se levanto de su cama, tallo con sus manos un poco sus hermosos ojos amatistas para poder acostumbrarlos a la claridad, salió de su habitación aún en pijama y corrió a la de su hermano que se encontraba justo frente a la de él.

―¡Yami!...¡Levantate!...¡¿sabes qué día es hoy?! ― gritaba el niño, con mucha alegría, pues no podía ocultarla.

―Mmm…Yugi…quiero dormir― decía el joven con voz soñolienta mientras se tapaba la cara con las cobijas.

―¡Nooooo, levántate, hoy iremos a pedir dulces! ― decía o más bien gritaba Yugi, la emoción que sentía la demostraba brincando sobre la cama de su hermano, al final se dejo caer sobre Yami.

―¡ESTA BIEN, PERO QUITATEME DE ENCIMA! ― gritaba Yami, pues Yugi había caído sobre cierta parte sensible.

―Vaya Yugi, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que ya estés tan emocionado? ― dijo un anciano entrando a la habitación.

― Abuelo Salomón, Yami no quiere pararse ― decía Yugi, mientras apuntaba a Yami con su dedo índice, y ponía su cara más inocente.

― Buenos días Yami, ¿cómo te sientes?, aquí traigo tus medicinas ― dijo Salomón, mostrándole a Yami una bandeja con varios medicamentos.

―Hola abuelo, me siento bien, solo es cuestión de que Yugi deje que me pare para poderme pesar, y enseguida me las tomo ― contesto Yami, brindándole una enorme sonrisa a su abuelo, ― además le prometí a cierta personita llevarla a pedir dulces hoy en la noche ― agrego, frotando la cabeza de Yugi.

Yugi, sonrío ante el gesto de su hermano, pero por dentro el dolor de saber que un día podría perder a Yami lo sofocaba, lo amaba demasiado, pues él y su abuelo eran los únicos familiares que tenía, no podía imaginar su vida sin ellos.

―Muy bien, Yugi, deja que Yami haga todo lo que necesita ― dijo Salomón, viendo al pequeño para que dejara que su hermano se alistará y colocando las medicinas en la mesita de noche.

―Date prisa, no puedo esperar para ponerme el traje ― gritaba Yugi, mientras se bajaba de la cama de un brinco, y salía de la habitación de Yami.

Yami no hizo más que reír ante la emoción de su hermano, el anciano se acercó a Yami, beso su frente y le dijo – Nos vemos abajo, no tardes -, después prosiguió a salir de la habitación.

Yami se levantó y prosiguió a hacer todo lo que debía, después de todo debía cuidar su corazón; termino de arreglarse y viéndose en el espejo pensó _¿Por qué se habrá enamorado de mi?, si no soy la persona más hermosa_ lo único que él podía ver en sí mismo, era su delgado cuerpo, no tenia músculos, ni era fuerte, sus ojos carmesí siempre tenían ojeras, no era alto, y debido a la insuficiencia cardiaca no podía llevar la vida normal que todos llevaban, aunque él lo intentaba por Yugi; volteo a ver el medicamento, suspiro profundo y lo tomó.

 _Es cierto, solo lo ves a él en mí_

Bajo al comedor donde el abuelo ya le tenía su desayuno listo; un vaso de leche sin grasa, una rebanada de pan y fruta de gran variedad picada en cuadros pequeños; tomo asiento al lado de Yugi y comenzó a comer.

— Espera a ver el traje que te he escogido, te va a encantar — decía Yugi con la boca llena.

Yami por su parte solo pudo reír, tan solo esperaba que no fuera muy provocador.

Al acercarse la noche, ambos chicos se colocaron sus trajes, Yugi traía el atuendo de su carta favorita, "el mago oscuro" haciendo que él pequeño se viera más lindo de lo que ya era.

―Ya sal, se nos va a hacer tarde― dijo Yugi, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

―¡No pienso salir así!― dijo Yami, ― Creó que mejor me voy de manera ordinaria ―

― Vamos, apuesto que te ves muy bien, además si no vas con disfraz, no recibiremos dulces – insistía Yugi, pues todos los años salía con Yami y ambos regresaban a casa con un gran motín.

Al abrirse la puerta de la habitación, Yugi retrocedió un poco para que su hermano saliera, al verlo pudo notar la cara enrojecida que tenía.

―La falda es muy corta― dijo el mayor, con sus manos sujetaba el borde de esta, pues le quedaba justo debajo de su hombría, si había mucho viento esta se levantaría dejando apreciar toda su intimidad, además llevaba una faja dorada alrededor de la cintura, varias piezas de joyería que incluia una corona con el ojo de oros al frente y un par de alas que se acomodaban perfectamente con las puntas de su cabellos así como una capa azul marino entre los hombros.

―¡Tonterias!, te ves bien – dijo Yugi, dándole un gran sonrisa a su hermano.

Cada año, Yugi escogía los vestuarios para el Halloween, y esta vez quiso que Yami fuera disfrazado de faraón; y ahí lo tenía.

―Veo que ya están listos, vayan o los dejarán sin dulces ― dijo el abuelo, abriéndoles la puerta que daba hacia la calle, tomo su cámara y antes de que se fuera les tomo una foto, haciendo sonrojar a Yami aún más.

―No lo olvides Yami, si te sientes mal, mejor regresan ― dijo el anciano, pues conocía que cualquier susto o sorpresa, podría ser muy perjudicial para el muchacho, y esa noche no faltaban los grupos de adolecentes que les gustaba hacer bromas pesadas.

―¡Estaremos bien! ― grito Yami, pues ya habían empezado a caminar.

Yugi iba muy feliz, pues a cada casa a la que iban le decían a Yami que se veía increíble, pues aparte de la falda corta, las joyas, la corona, y la capa que se había puesto, el maquillaje que coloco sobre su rostro y el Khol negro alrededor de sus ojos, hacían que su belleza resultará aún más.

 _Espero que con esto, la autoestima de Yami suba un poco._ Pensaba Yugi, pues su hermano debido a su enferman tendía a deprimirse, y menospreciarse.

―Y dime, ¿hoy te veras con él? ― pregunto de pronto Yugi, caminando por la acera, cargando una gran bolsa llena de dulces.

―Nos veremos en la fiesta de Kaiba – dijo Yami, volviendo a enrojecer.

― jeje, no tienes por qué ponerte así, después de todo son pareja, aunque aún creo que deberías decírselo al abuelo ―

―Ya hablamos de eso Yugi, ―le dijo, muy serio.

―ya lo sé… yo puedo regresar solo, tu ve a la fiesta, además ya vi a mis amigos, creo que puedo quedarme con ellos― dijo Yugi, mientras tomaba la bolsa llena de dulces de Yami y se iba con sus amigos, pero cuando iba a medio camino, se regreso, abrazó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ― te quiero Yami ― agregó.

―Yo también te quiero, ahora ve con tus amigos y regresa temprano ― dijo Yami, besando la frente de su hermano.

Yugi solo asintió.

Yami observaba como se alejaba su pequeño hermano, él debía irse también si quería llegar a la fiesta, había prometido ir y estar solo un rato, después de todo el trasnochar no era recomendable para su salud; se encontraba completamente enfocado en su hermano hasta que un par de manos taparon su visión.

―¿Adivina quién soy? ― dijo una voz

― será muy difícil si no me das una pista ― contesto Yami, sonriendo pues ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero aún así le gustaba seguirle el juego.

―¿Una pista?...haber… si te digo que eres muy hermoso…¿adivinas? ― dijo la voz.

― mmm…eres …¿Joey?...― dijo Yami, haciendo una voz muy fingida.

―No…¿si te digo que te amo?...¿adivinas?― dijo la voz.

―mmm…no…difícil…no doy por más que lo intento― contesto Yami, con alegría, pues aunque parecía un juego de niños, su corazón no podía evitar emocionarse con el simple hecho de estar con esa persona.

―¡Oh! Está bien, mantén los ojos cerrados ― dijo la voz, quitó sus manos de los ojos del muchacho, los sujeto de la cintura, volteando a Yami para tenerlo de frente, se aseguro que tuviera los ojos cerrados, y prosiguió a besarlo ― ¿Qué tal ahora?―

―Creo que me acerco, pero…necesito otro beso para estar seguro― dijo Yami, juntando de nuevo sus labios

―¿Ya? ― pregunto la voz.

―Bakura ― dijo Yami, abriendo los ojos, y viendo a su novio.

―Vaya ya era hora, por cierto te ves muy hermoso – dijo Bakura, viendo de arriba abajo a Yami.

―Tú también te vez muy bien – dijo Yami, viendo el traje de vampiro que traía Bakura, ― Creí que te vería en la fiesta ―

―No soporte tanta espera, además quiero estar contigo lo más que pueda; ¿Nos vamos su majestad?– dijo Bakura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y brindándole su mano a Yami para que caminarán juntos.

―Por supuesto― contesto el otro, tomando la mano de Bakura para caminar juntos hasta la fiesta.

Una vez que llegaron a la fiesta, pudieron ver que casi toda si no es que todos los alumnos de la preparatoria se encontraban ahí.

―Me alegra que hayan llegado, tomen uno― dijo un chico rubio de ojos castaños, de nombre Joey que traía un disfraz de hombre lobo y se encontraba parado en la puerta principal de la mansión Kaiba; mientras les enseñaba un recipiente de vidrió que contenía varios papeles, ― no los abran hasta que kaiba diga ― agregó al ver que ya los había tomado.

―Gracias, Joey, por cierto gran disfraz ― dijo Yami, Bakura solo se quedó serió no le gustaba que Yami le diera cumplidos a nadie más que no fuera él.

―Pero si esto no es nada comparado con el tuyo, ¡oh gran Faraón! ― dijo Joey, reverenciando a Yami.

―Parece que Kaiba dará su espectáculo – dijo Bakura muy serio, tomo a Yami de la mano y se lo llevo, la verdad no le agradaban para nada ni Joey ni Kaiba, solo los toleraba por Yami, ya que eran sus amigos.

―Damas y Caballeros, nos complace presentarles al anfitrión de esta noche, el hombre que pagó por todo esto, el Sr. Seto Kaiba – grito el mayordomo de los Kaiba, así es la familia Kaiba era la más rica en toda la ciudad.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, y solo una ilumino a un chico de cabello castaño, alto, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules que traía un traje bastante ajustado de color blanco con un par de alas a su espalda.

―Primero que nada agradezco a todos por estar aquí, y ya que esto es una fiesta, vamos a iniciar con el baile, todos tomaron un papel al entrar, solo hay un ganador, y yo me pregunto quién será la o el afortunado de bailar conmigo ― dijo Kaiba, ganándose la atención de todos ― ahora abran sus papeles ― agregó, haciendo que todos abrieran sus papeles con emoción.

― Es él, el tiene el boleto ganador ― dijo una chica, mientras señalaba a Yami.

―Y ya apareció el afortunado ― dijo Kaiba, acercándose a Yami, estiro su mano y la brindo al joven ― Me permite esta pieza su majestad ― agregó al ver el traje que portaba el chico.

Yami estaba tembloroso él no sabía bailar, su enfermedad nunca le había permitido aprender pues se requiere de un esfuerzo físico demasiado alto para alguien con un corazón como el suyo, y ahí estaba todo en silencio esperando a que él accediera, levantó su mano temblorosamente y se la dio a kaiba, este de inmediato la tomo jalando a Yami hacia el centro de la pista.

―Ponme la más suave que tengas – ordeno Kaiba, pues como todos en la escuela, también conocía lo delicado que era Yami, pero aun así el chico le agradaba, pues pese a su enfermedad demostraba cierta pisca de orgullo.

Y así comenzó el baile, Kaiba paso una mano pon detrás de la capa permitiéndole agarrar la delgada cintura de Yami, mientras que con la otra sujeta su mano en lo alto.

―Es sencillo, no te preocupes ― dijo Kaiba para tranquilizar al muy nervioso chico que tenia bailando con él.

Bakura por su parte, quería asesinar a kaiba en ese instante, no entendía cómo es que siempre lograba robarle la atención de Yami, que acaso no entendía que el muchacho le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

―Ves, no fue tan difícil – dijo Kaiba, cuando la pieza hubo terminado, levanto la mano de Yami y deposito un beso sobre su palma, tomado de la mano, lo llevo hacia donde estaba Bakura y ahí lo dejó.

―¡QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE! ―dijo el músico, poniendo las rolas más locas y movidas, haciendo que la pista se llenara de inmediato con jóvenes bailando.

Una vez que Kaiba se alejó para buscar a Joey, Bakura volteo a ver a Yami y le dijó ―Vámonos de aquí ―

Yami al escuchar la petición solo asintió.

Y sin decir adiós a nadie, salieron de la casa de los Kaiba tan rápido como habían llegado.

Joey por su parte los vio salir, y lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

―¡Oh¡ aquí estas mi cachorro, ven vamos a bailar ― dijo Kaiba dándole la mano a Joey

―No tengo ganas ― contesto el rubio bastante molesto.

― ¿mh y eso? tú amas bailar – dijo Kaiba sorprendido.

― Dime…¿te gusto bailar con Yami? ― pregunto Joey, la verdad no traía nada contra el chico, lo apreciaba como amigos que eran, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos al ver la forma en la que Kaiba lo abrazaba para bailar, además el beso en la palma era totalmente innecesario.

―¿Acaso…son celos? ― pregunto Kaiba, viendo de manera cómica como Joey hacia un puchero ante su pregunta.

―Yo quería bailar contigo – dijo Joey, no por nada se la había pasado abriendo los papeles de la urna, para poderse quedar con el ganador, pero había fallado terriblemente.

―Bien, ahora podemos hacerlo – dijo Kaiba, acercándose de manera provocativa a Joey, después de todo, ambos eran novias desde hacía unos años, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que el mal humor del chico disminuyera.

―De acuerdo – dijo Joey, tomando la mano de su novio – lo siento es solo que…olvídalo – dijo Joey, mientras se iban juntos hacia la pista.

Kaiba solo pudo reír internamente, amaba la cara que ponía cada vez que hacia enojar a su cachorro

IIIIIIIIIII

La luna ya se encontraba en su punto máximo y el frío comenzaba a intensificarse a cada segundo.

―Oye… perdóname Bakura, no fue mi intensión…es que no sabía qué hacer ― se disculpaba Yami, mientras caminaba al lado de Bakura.

―Está bien, no fue tu culpa ― dijo Bakura ― Ya llegamos – agregó deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cementerio, la abrió, tomando a Yami de la mano entraron, ambos caminaron hasta llegar al mausoleo de la familia Mutou, que pertenecía a la familia de Yami.

Al entrar, Bakura soltó la mano de Yami, y se dirigió hacia una de las gavetas en específico que decía.

 _ATEM MUTOU 13/ 12/1895 – 13/12/ 1912_.

―¿Bakurá?― dijo Yami, pues siempre era lo mismo, cada que alguien más se acercaba a él y trataban de ser amistosos, Bakura lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba ahí.

―No permitiré que mueras Yami ― dijo Bakura, volteando a ver a Yami, y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Yami agacho la cabeza, llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, y comenzó a llorar, odiaba estar enfermo, solo era un chico frágil, aun no entendía como Bakura se pudo fijar en él; Bakura lo abrazo para que pudiera ocultar su llanto, así duro un par de minutos, hasta que Yami dejo de llorar, quedándose totalmente quieto, sus manos ya no tocaban su pecho, si no ahora estaban completamente sueltas, lo único que se movía era su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración lenta, sus ojos carmesí, totalmente abiertos veían a ningún punto en especifico.

―Perdóname, pero es la única forma ― dijo Bakura, mientras que sus dos colmillos superiores comenzaban a crecer más, afilándose a cada segundo, tomó a Yami de la cabeza y deladeandola un poco pudo ver parte de su cuello descubierto, le quito el collar que llevaba puesto para poder tener acceso a esa zona, ― Te amo, y no soportaría volverte a perderte – agregó mientras encajaba sus dos colmillos sobre el cuello de Yami, este solo emitió un grito de dolor y cayó sobre los brazos de Bakura.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eran como las doce del día, la hora en la que el sol permitía que los cuerpos pudiera calentarse un poco, todos los niños jugaban y comían los dulces que habían recolectado el día anterior, reían y contaban las historias sobre las travesuras que les habían hecho a los codos y avaros; todos sonaban muy alegres, más no la familia Mutou, pues esa mañana al despertar a Yami, vieron que el chico ardía en fiebre, su respiración era acelerada y no abría los ojos.

―Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, ya pueden pasar a verlo – dijo el hombre de bata blanca, que era conocido el doctor de Yami, pues él era quien lo atendía cada que el chico se ponía mal.

―Yugi adelántate, te veo ahí – dijo Salomón, pues realmente quería hablar con el doctor sin que Yugi escuchara.

El pequeño solo asintió y se fue a la habitación de Yami, entro despacio pues su hermano podría estar dormido, y no se equivocó, ahí estaba Yami, acostado en la cama de la habitación, tenia colocada una mascarilla con oxigeno que cubría su boca y nariz, sin mencionar, que tenía un catete en el brazo izquierdo que lo alimentaba con el suero, se acerco asegurándose de no hacer ruido, fue hasta entonces que notó la palidez de su hermano, sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro; pues la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo, ―Nunca debí dejarte solo, perdóname― dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su hermano, mientras su llanto aumentaba.

―Doctor dígame, ¿Cuánto le queda? – preguntó el anciano.

―No puedo saberlo con seguridad, recuerda que le dijimos que el muchacho llegaría a vivir por mucho hasta los siete años, y vea, ustedes han logrado que casi llegue a los diecisiete, creo que todo dependerá de cómo lo sigan cuidando ― dijo el doctor, pues el caso de Yami era muy raro, desde que él chico nació tuvo problemas con su corazón, y nunca imagino que pudiera vivir tanto.

―Gracias doctor – dijo el anciano, bajando la cabeza

―Otra cosa, por favor revise su habitación, procure que no ande ningún animal por ahí ― aconsejó el doctor

―No hay ninguno, se lo aseguro, todos los días se limpia la habitación ― dijo Salomón, viendo al médico.

―Estoy seguro de ello, es solo que el muchacho tiene unas marcas en el cuello, pienso que pudo deberse a un animal que lo mordió, eso puede ser la causa de que allá decaído –

―¿Marcas en el cuello? ― preguntó el anciano, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, porque Yami tenía esas marcas.

―Véalas por usted mismo, si todo marcha bien como hasta ahora, el chico podrá irse hoy mismo a casa, de igual forma, es necesario buscar donadores de sangre para Yami ―

―¡¿Donadores?! ― preguntó el abuelo sorprendido.

―Si, en los estudios mostro un índice bajo de hemoglobina, eso no es bueno porque es sinónimo de leucemia y no podemos permitir que al chico le caiga otra enfermedad, y si le pido donadores es porque tuvimos que suministrarle dos bolsas de sangre ― dijo el médico algo preocupado.

Salomón solo asintió, todos esos detalles como no los notó antes; además en la noche que Yami había llegado lo vio subir directo a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez que el médico se fue, se dirigió a la habitación de Yami, al entrar contemplo a un Yugi con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su hermano con un llanto ahogado; se acerco al chico, y lo sentó en la silla pues necesitaba examinar el cuello de Yami, se acercó al durmiente muchacho, de ladeo un poco su cabeza y ahí las vio, dos puntos uno arriba del otro perfectamente hechos sobre su cuello.

―Por favor, no ― dijo el abuelo, ganándose la atención de Yugi.

―¿Qué pasa abuelo? ― pregunto Yugi, con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

Pero el abuelo no contesto, solo acercó otra silla, se sentó al lado de Yami y se quedó contemplándolo.

Habían pasado varias horas en el hospital, ya era de noche y Yami no había abierto los ojos por lo tanto no lo darían de alta ese día; Yugi y Salomón se quedaron dormidos en las sillas apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama donde estaba Yami, las horas siguieron su curso.

A media noche Yami abrió los ojos, se incorporó haciendo que el abuelo despertara.

―¿Yami? – dijo el abuelo, pero guardo silenció de inmediato, pues su nieto tenía la mirada perdida viendo y apuntando con un dedo hacia la ventana de la habitación en el hospital.

El anciano volteó a ver hacia la ventana, y solo pudo observar a un murciélago que volaba cerca de esta emitiendo un ruido muy molesto.

―Me pide que vaya con él ― dijo Yami, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por el cuerpo del anciano.

― Lo siento, pero ya es tarde, así que no puedes ir ― dijo Salomón recostando a Yami de nuevo en la cama, sin embargo su nieto no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana, así que comenzó a rezar para que el murciélago se fuera.

Una vez que el murciélago se alejó, Yami volvió a cerrar los ojos, el anciano volteó a ver Yugi notando que este no se había dado cuenta de nada, regreso su vista a su otro nieto, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, _¿Por qué…porque…primero mi hermano y ahora Yami…porfavor Dios protégelo_ pensaba Salomón, mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de su nieto.

IIIIIIII

En la mansión Kaiba, justo en el despacho se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de madera, mientras el otro de pie, deambulaba por toda la fina alfombra.

―¿Te enteraste?, al parecer nuestras sospechas son ciertas― dijo Joey.

―Eso creo, pero aún no podemos actuar, debemos estar cien por ciento seguros, de lo contrarió, será demasiado tarde ― dijo Seto.

―Pero que más pruebas quieres, él chico tiene las marcas en el cuello ― insistió Joey.

―De ser así, ya tiene a su víctima, y nosotros haremos que nos beneficie guiándonos hasta él ― dijo Seto.

―Tendremos que decirle ― dijo Joey.

― Ya es momento ― dijo Seto ― solo aguarda, un poco más ― agregó, al ver a Joey casi salía corriendo del lugar.

―Para que quieres que aguarde, el tiempo está en nuestra contra ― dijo Joey con enfado, a veces le molestaba lo enigmático que se portaba Seto.

―Él aún está enfermo y delicado, una noticia así podría hacer que su corazón estallará ― dijo Seto.

Joey solo asintió, se había olvidado por completo de lo que una noticia así podría causarle al chico, ― esperaremos entonces ― dijo en voz alta.

A lo que Seto Kaiba solo asintió.

IIIIII

A la mañana siguiente, Yami ya se encontraba en perfecto estado, había recobrado su color habitual, empezaba a bromear con Yugi, riendo como de costumbre; al abuelo por su parte quería preguntarle a Yami si recordaba algo de lo ocurrido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo lo que necesitaba Yami en esos momentos era estar completamente tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

―Señor Mutou, su nieto ya se encuentra estable y puede irse en cuanto lo desee ― dijo el Doctor.

―Escuchaste Yami, ya estás bien ― dijo Yugi, con mucha alegría.

Yami asintió mostrando una gran sonrisa, tan solo esperaba que no le preguntaran que fue lo que paso, porque la verdad lo último que recordaba era haber llorado en el cementerio, mientras Bakura lo abrazaba, así que haber despertado en el hospital había sido una sorpresa para él.

Al llegar a la casa, el abuelo acompaño a Yami a su habitación, para que descansara.

―Pero ya me siento bien, de verdad ― dijo Yami.

―Ya lo sé, solo quiero cerciorarme, mañana dependiendo de cómo te sientas, veré si vas a la escuela o no ― dijo el anciano, mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse y le colocaba la pijama, para que estuviera más cómodo, lo recostó sobre su cama, y lo tapo con una manta.

―Si Yami, descansa, nos diste un tremendo susto ―dijo Yugi, abrazando a su hermano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después salió de la habitación, seguido por el abuelo que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Yami no objeto mucho, después de todo aún se sentía débil, pero no quería mostrarlo enfrente de Yugi, así que solo cerro sus ojos permitiendo que el sueño llegará, y no tardo mucho, pues en pocos segundos el ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

En la cocina, el abuelo le preparaba el lonche a Yugi para que lo llevará a la escuela.

―Abuelo…abuelo…tierra llamando al abuelo…¿abuelo Salomón, que te pasa? ― dijo Yugi, al ver al pensativo anciano.

―¡Oh!, disculpa Yugi, solo pensaba ― contesto.

―¿En qué? –

―En…nada importante ― volvió a contestar, brindándole una enorme sonrisa a su nieto, ―por cierto, tú me dijiste que Yami tenía dos amigos, uno de apellido kaiba y otro Wheeler, ¿no es así? – pregunto.

―Sí, así es – dijo Yugi. ― ¿por qué lo preguntas? – agrego.

―Llegaras tarde si no te das prisa ― dijo el anciano evadiendo de nuevo la pregunta del niño, le dio su lonche, lo llevo hasta la puerta despidiéndolo, para que no se le hiciera tarde.

El niño solo hizo un puchero, el abuelo nunca le contaba nada, pero debía ir a la escuela, después de todo el hecho de que Yami estuviera enfermo no era válido para él, suspiro en forma de resignación y caminó hacia la escuela.

En cuanto el anciano se dio cuenta que Yugi ya iba lejos, subió a la habitación de Yami solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera dormido, entro sin hacer ruido y ahí lo encontró completamente dormido, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el sótano, abrió una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en ese lugar, no muy visible pues se perdía con el resto de la pared, entro al pequeño cuarto y comenzó a buscar en los papeles.

La habitación era sumamente pequeña, apenas un escondite, pero ahí había toda clase de armas, sobre todo estacas de diferentes formas y tamaños, crucifijos benditos, agua bendita embotellada y un montón de papeles apilados, sin mencionar que el lugar apestaba a moho por la cantidad de años que llevaba cerrada.

―Aquí estas – dijo sacando una pequeña caja de madera de un pequeño baúl que decía "ATEM", la abrió sacando un pequeño crucifico – Atem hermano, por favor, protege a Yami – agregó, mientras salía del lugar asegurándose que estuviera bien cerrado, subió de nuevo con Yami y le coloco el collar sobre su cuello, después solo pudo contemplar al muchacho.

―Eres idéntico Yami – dijo en sollozos, aun recordaba a su hermano mayor.

Imágenes invadieron su cabeza en ese momento.

 _―Por favor Atem es peligroso – decía un pequeño Salomón de nueve años, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano._

 _―Debo advertirle, para que se aleje – dijo Atem, soltándose del agarre de su hermano y corriendo a gran velocidad._

 _Salomón, solo vio a su hermano alejarse, después de eso escucho un disparó, se levanto lo más rápido posible y corrió en la misma dirección que su hermano, pero al llegar ya había sido demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de su hermano se encontraba cerca de un demonio, y sin vida, no lo podía creer, su hermano no estaba muerto, después vio como su padre arrojaba agua bendita sobre el demonio y todo ardió, incluso el cuerpo de su hermano._

Al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido al pie de la cama de Yami, volteó a ver al chico que aún seguía dormido.

―No permitiré que pase de nuevo – dijo Salomón, mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _12 de diciembre de 1972_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Yami había dejado el hospital, su salud no había mejorado mucho en esos días, por la tanto no había podido asistir a la escuela, sin mencionar que todo el tiempo tenia sueño y la falta de apetito alertaba de sobremanera tanto a Yugi y al abuelo.

Yami permanecía dormido casi todo el día, el abuelo había decidido quedarse a dormir en su habitación para cuidarlo, y siendo justo a la media noche Yami despertaba, se quita el crucifijo y apuntaba hacia las puertas del balcón, el anciano cada que volteaba veía a un murciélago y Yami repetí sin parar _Me pide que vaya con él_ pero el anciano lo impedía.

Ese día en la mañana Yami se había despertado muy Feliz; cuando el anciano le pregunto cuál era el motivo de su felicidad, el muchacho había llevado un dedo hasta sus labios y con un — _Ssshhh, es secreto_ — que hizo que la preocupación del anciano solo creciera.

Yugi por su parte, no quería alejarse de Yami, pues el comportamiento extraño de su hermano no le gustaba, ya no reían ni jugaban como antes, además de que las conversaciones de Yami eran muy cortas y solo terminaban con un — _Cuando mi vida se extinga, tu deberás seguir con la tuya_ — esto era un golpe muy duro para el pequeño, pues parecía como si su hermano se estuviera despidiendo.

Yugi y el abuelo se encontraban en el comedor, Yami seguía arriba en su habitación durmiendo, ambos cenaban en silencio pues ninguno tenía petito.

—Mañana es cumpleaños de Yami, que te gustaría que hiciéramos — comenzó el anciano para animar un poco a Yugi, después de todo el niño amaba organizar las fiestas para su hermano.

— No se abuelo, tal vez Yami no tenga humor para una fiesta — dijo el niño con desanimo, pues realmente se sentía triste.

El abuelo no insistió, pues nadie más que él conocía ese sentimiento, de pronto unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los dos, pues ya era las diez de la noche como para recibir visitas.

―Voy enseguida ― dijo Yugi, abriendo la puerta ― Kaiba, Joey, ¿vienen a ver a Yami? – agregó con alegría al ver los rostros familiares.

―Hola Yugi, ¿Esta tu abuelo? ― pregunto de pronto kaiba de forma cortante, ese día llevaba un traje negro con una gabardina blanca.

―Si claro, pasen – dijo Yugi, permitiendo que los dos chicos entrarán, los condujo hasta la sala ― abuelo te buscan ― gritó.

―Oh!, voy enseguida ― dijo el anciano haciéndose presente en la sala.

―Bueno los dejo para que platiquen― dijo Yugi, mientras se daba la vuelta, después de todo ya era tarde y el tenia que dormir.

―Espera, es necesario que también estés presente ― dijo Joey rápido, para que Yugi no se fuera, ese día el rubio tenia puesto también un traje negro, solo que su gabardina era de color gris.

―¿En qué podemos ayudarles jóvenes?― pregunto el abuelo, tratando de esconder su sorpresa, pues esos chicos eran idénticos a sus ancestros.

―Es un asunto relacionado con Yami ― dijo Joey, sentándose en un sillón, mientras que los demás presentes hacían lo mismo.

―Señor Mutou, seremos abiertos, Yami está siendo seducido por un vampiro ― dijo Kaiba, esperando ver expresión de sorpresa o burla en la cara del anciano, sin embargo solo pudo observar tristeza ― Ya lo sabía, ¿No es así? ― agregó.

Salomón asintió, y un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ― cada noche, desde que estuvo en el hospital a sido visitado por ese demonio, hoy amaneció feliz, pero no me dijo porque ― dijo el anciano, sintiendo pena por su nieto, pues amaba a Yami y no quería perderlo.

―El nombre de ese demonio es Bakura― dijo Kaiba, con voz fría.

―¿Bakura?― dijo Yugi, el conocía ese nombre, pues Yami le había hablado de su relación.

― Tendrá que contarnos lo que paso hace sesenta años, señor Mutou, oh su nieto será devorado por ese demonio ― dijo Joey mostrando paciencia, pues sabía que lo que le pedía al anciano era difícil, sobre todo porque era de su hermano de quien hablaba.

Yugi volteo a ver a su abuelo, no entendía que pasaba, porque de repente hablaban de demonios, y porque decían que iban tras Yami, y porque Kaiba, Joey y el abuelo se portaban tan enigmáticos.

―Contaré lo ocurrido hace sesenta años, Yugi si nunca dije nada, fue porque quería protegerlos a ustedes ― dijo el abuelo, viendo a su pequeño nieto, quien no podía esconder el miedo que sentía.

Mientras el abuelo contaba lo ocurrido con su hermano Atem, en la habitación de Yami, este despertaba, se levanto de su cama, quitándose el crucifijo y dejándolo caer en el suelo, caminando hasta el closet, sacó un hermoso traje de color blanca junto con una capa roja con capucha; volteo a ver hacia la puerta del balcón, y observo que la nieve comenzaba a caer cubriendo toda la ciudad de una manto blanco.

― _Ese día también comenzó a nevar_ ― dijo, terminando de vestirse.

En la sala, el abuelo no podía ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por todo su rostro, Yugi, al igual que el abuelo, lloraba, pues el dolor que sentía al escuchar la historia de su abuelo y de cómo perdió a su amado hermano era muy doloroso; el reloj que se encontraba en la sala marco las doce en punto, haciendo que los presentes se sobresaltarán.

En la habitación de Yami, las puertas del balcón se abrieron de par en par, mientras el frio viento de la noche entraba a la habitación, la luz de la luna llena brindaba una claridad magnifica, permitiendo que se pudiera apreciar la figura que estaba parada en el balcón.

Al verlo, Yami sonrió y camino a paso lento hacia su visitante.

Todos en la sala se habían quedado callados, pues el ruido provocado por las puertas al abrirse los alerto a todos.

―Está aquí ― dijo Kaiba, levantándose de su asiento, corrió hacia la habitación de Yami, seguido por los demás, al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe.

Entraron a la habitación, notando de inmediato que Yami no estaba en la cama, vieron las puertas abierta, y dos siluetas ahí; una era Yami que se encontraba cara a cara con un ser pálido, de ojos cafés y pelo blanco.

―¡BAKURA! ― grito Yugi, para que el hombre lo viera.

Sin embargo, Bakura ignoró a todos, comenzando a elevarse por los aires con Yami en brazos, alejándose por completo del lugar.

―Joey, no hay que perder más tiempo ― dijo Seto, volteando a ver a Joey.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Espero les gutes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo II-

 _Brasov Rumania 1904_

En una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión Mutou, una mujer daba a luz a su segundo hijo, sin embargo no todo era felicidad, pues al perecer algo no estaba bien, ya llevaban más de veinticuatro horas en las labores de parto, la madre y esposa de Akun Mutou, no soportaría más presión; al llegar el día, el grito de un bebe llorando lleno de alegría a la familia Mutou, pues su segundo hijo había nacido.

El parecido del recién nacido con el hermano mayor era muy similar, solo unos cuantos mechones rubios eran diferentes y los ojos, ya que los del bebe eran color amatista y los del mayor rojo carmesí.

— Su nombre será Salomón — dijo Akum a su esposa, quien debido a las dificultades en el parto no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Un pequeño niño de apenas ocho años, observaba la escena, vio como su madre con una mano le pedía que se acercará.

—Atem, él es tu hermano menor, por favor, promete que lo vas a cuidar— dijo la mujer, quien a pesar de la palidez de su cuerpo, su belleza seguía siendo deslumbrante, al igual que sus ojos color carmesí.

—Claro que si mamá, yo lo protegeré— dijo el niño, tratando de no dejar caer las lagrimas de sus ojos.

La mujer solo asistió, le dio el bebe a Atem para que lo cargará, se recostó sobre la cama y dio su último aliento.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los amigos y familiares estaban en el cementerio acompañando a la familia Mutou, colocaban en ese momento las cenizas de la mujer en el mausoleo familiar.

Cabe mencionar que le mausoleo de la familia Mutou era uno de los más grandes, tenia forma circular y dentro de este había un espacio amplio donde cabían al menos 10 personas, además de que se tenía como regla que cada miembro de la familia que muriera, debía ser quemado y enterradas únicamente las cenizas, estas eran colocadas sobre las paredes, y selladas con piedra que llevaría únicamente el nombre de la persona y fecha.

Cada persona ahí presente se fue despidiendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó un niño de ocho años, que lloraba cerca de la piedra inscrita de su madre.

—¿Porque lloras?— dijo una voz

Atem se sobresaltó al escucharla, pues se suponía que se había quedado solo, volteo hacia atrás y vio a una persona de piel pálida que traía puesto un traje negro junto con una capa larga con color rojo por la parte de adentro y negra por fuera; poseía unos ojos café que parecían brillar como si la luz les diera de lleno, además el cabello blanco lago que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, hacía que se viera muy hermoso; que se encontraba parada justo en la puerta del Mausoleo.

—Mi madre acaba de morir— le dijo

—Ya veo, ¿y por eso estas triste?—

—¡Déjame solo! — contesto enojado Atem, que acaso esa persona no se daba cuenta del dolor que sentía.

El ser solo se acerco a él, saco un pañuelo de sus ropas y se lo dio diciendo.

—Esos bellos ojos no deberían estar cubiertos por las lágrimas—

Atem tomo el pañuelo, cerro sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, no tardo más de dos segundos en hacer esa acción, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba solo de nuevo, esto le causo miedo, así que se levantó del lugar y salió de ahí tan pronto como pudo.

Brasov Rumania 1908

Pasaron varios años, Atem comenzaba a aprender el oficio de la familia, después de todo la casa de Vampiros no era algo que se tomará a juego; tenía apenas trece años y el ya dominaba el arte de la espada, el arco y por supuesto, sabia clavar estacas justo en el corazón sin fallar.

Ese día iban a la caza de un vampiro pequeño, pues se trataba de un niño que al parecer había tenía apenas seis años, pero la matanza que causaba en la ciudad era exagerada.

—Estás listo, es tu primer misión después de todo— dijo Akum, cargándose una bolsa que contenía el equipo necesario.

—No puedo estar más listo— Contesto Atem, pues tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, después de todo no quería que Salomón tuviera que exponerse al peligro, así que debía dar muerte a esas criaturas de inmediato.

—Andando entonces—

Llegaron a una casa que había sido devastada por un incendio, entraron procurando no hacer ruido, aunque parecía imposible, pues la madera crujía con cada pisada, además el hollín quedado en las paredes hacia que todo se viera más oscuro, exploraron cada rincón; Akun observo unas huellas pequeñas en el techo que bajaban por una de las paredes y se perdían de la nada.

Al ocultarse el sol por completo, la oscuridad de la casa se incrementó, sacaron unas lámparas de aceite para poder ver mejor, seguido de esto, sonó un ruido extraño proveniente del sótano.

Atem no lo pensó dos veces para asomarse, sin embargo esto fue una muy mala idea, ya que la creatura que buscaban salió disparada aventándolo por los aires; hubiera sufrido lesiones grabes si su mejor amigo Tristán no lo hubiera atrapado.

—¿Estás bien Atem?— pregunto una chica de cabello castaño de nombre Anzu.

—Si, estoy bien, ya me puedes bajar Tristán—

—Ten más cuidado, pues sería vergonzoso que murieras en tu primer encuentro— dijo Tristán regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Atem, mientras lo depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

—No me volverá a pasar—

En eso escucharon un rifle ser disparado, alertando a los tres chicos, corrieron en dirección al ruido y encontraron al papá de Atem, Akun, haciéndole frente a la pequeña criatura.

El pequeño niño solo esquivaba los disparos del arma, moviéndose con gran destreza sobre las paredes y el techo.

—No dejen que escape — ordeno Akun.

Los chicos se alistaron con sus armas: Atem tomo la estaca, Tristán el disparador de flechas y Anzu el agua y crucifijos benditos.

Sin esperar, comenzaron a atacar al niño, y solo se escuchaban los gritos que emitía cada que una flecha lo alcanzaba.

Cuando al fin lograron tenerlo en el suelo, Atem clavo la estaca sobre el corazón del niño diciendo —Que tu alma sea permitida en el cielo—, mientras Anzu vertía el agua bendita para que se purificara el cuerpo.

—Buen trabajo a todos— dijo Akun, ganándose la sonrisa de los jóvenes de trece y dieciséis años, así es Anzu y Tristán eran más grandes que Atem.

—Vamos a casa, nos merecemos un buen festín — dijo Akun, mientras guardaban el equipo.

Estaban tan contentos por el éxito obtenido, que no notaron la otra presencia que había estado observándolos desde que habían llegado.

—Y los monstruos somos nosotros, me vengare malditos, los matare a cada uno de ustedes de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra— dijo el ser, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Al llegar a la mansión, un festín completo los esperaba, comida y vino adornaban el gran comedor; Atem entraba justo por la puerta principal, cundo un niño de cuatro años se abalanzo hasta él y de un pequeño brinco logró que su hermano lo cargará.

—Te extrañe Hermano —dijo el niño.

—Pero si no tardamos tanto Salomón —

—Para mí fue eterno —

Atem le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al niño, quien correspondió al gesto dándole un gran abrazo, después lo bajo y comenzó a alborotar su cabello.

—No hagas eso, me acaban de arreglar—

—Vamos al comedor, Salomón deja que Atem coma, no quiero que regrese tan tarde — dijo Akun, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Atem y Salomón solo lo vieron, pero ninguno se molestó, después de todo su padre no era nada amoroso con ellos y ese día menos.

En el comedor, todos disfrutaron de la cena y felicitaban al pequeño Salomón por su cumpleaños, él niño disfrutaba mucho el estar con todos ellos, cuando el festín acabó, Atem cargo entre sus brazos al niño para llevarlo a su habitación, lo recostó en la cama, le dio un beso de buenas noches, lo tapo y salió de la habitación.

Era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, y como cada año, Atem le llevaba flores para adornar su tumba, al estar enfrente se hincó para hacer una oración.

—¿No te cansas de venir año con año?—

Atem solo sonrió, pues reconocía esa voz.

—¿Y tú no te cansas de verme venir año con año?—

—Si me cansará, ya no lo haría— dijo la voz, haciendo que Atem sonriera.

—¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre, extraño?— pregunto Atem

—Solo si me dices el tuyo—

—Soy Atem— dijo levantándose y girando para ver a esa persona

—Atem, tienes un hermoso nombre, yo soy Bakura—

Desde ese día Atem iba cada fin de semana al cementerio para verse con Bakura en el mausoleo, le gustaría ir todos los días, pero se la pasaba ocupado con la casería de vampiros.

Brasov Rumania 1912

Había pasado el tiempo, casi se daba la extinción de los vampiros, pues el equipo de cazadores formado por Atem, Anzu, Tristán y Akun; trabajaban arduamente para cumplir con el objetivo.

—Debemos encontrar la fuente — dijo Akun, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

Sentados en el sillón del despacho se encontraban los tres jóvenes; Anzu, Atem y Tristán.

—A que te refieres ¿con la fuente? — preguntó Atem

—Simple, hasta ahorita solo hemos acabado con señuelos, pero si encontramos al Vampiro responsable de las transformaciones, acabaríamos con todos de una vez por todas — dijo Tristan.

—¿Y donde lo buscamos? — dijo Anzu

—Podemos revisar los archivos, triangular en qué lado de la ciudad se dan más los ataques, es ahí donde debe de estar— propuso Atem.

—Buena idea Atem, hagámoslo enseguida— dijo Tristán.

—Anzu, Tristan hagan eso ustedes en otro lado, necesito hablar con Atem a solas— dijo Akun, sobresaltando al muchacho.

Anzu y Tristan solo asintieron, tomaron los papeles que ocuparía y salerón del lugar dirigiéndole una sonrisa de aliento a Atem.

Una vez solos en ese despacho, Akun fue directo.

—¿Con quién te ves cada que estas en el mausoleo?—

—Yo…— trato de decir, era tan sencillo haber contestado que con nadie o solo que con un amigo, pero no podía, y no sabía porque le era tan difícil responder esa pregunta tan sencilla.

—A partir de mañana, no iras más a ese lugar…—

—Pero…— trato de objetar Atem, pero su padre no paro de hablar.

— necesito que te enfoques más en la misión, ya falta poco para que cumplas diecisiete años, te nombraré jefe de esta familia, después de todo, eres el ejemplo de Salomón — dijo Akum, volteando a ver a Atem, solo para cerciorarse de que había quedado todo claro.

—Como diga Padre — dijo Atem, agachando su cabeza, solo podía hacer lo que su padre le ordenaba.

Esa noche, como todos los días, Atem iba con su pequeño hermano para desearle las buenas noches.

—¿Qué te pasa Atem?— preguntó Salomón, pues desde que lo vio entrar a su habitación, notó el semblante decaído de su hermano.

—Nada, estoy bien — Trato de mentir Atem, mostrándole una sonrisa fingida a su hermano.

—A mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo y no me quieres decir que es — dijo el niño, dejando ver un semblante serio.

—Es solo que…padre me ha prohibido la ida al Mausoleo —

—¿Ya se dio cuenta?—

—Eso parece, pues me pregunto que con quien me veía —

—¿Y qué le dijiste?— pregunto Salomón, tapando su boca con las manos, pues se supone que muy pocas personas conocían entre ellas él, que Atem se iba al mausoleo para verse con un chico.

—No pude contestar, no me dio la oportunidad —

Salomón se levantó de la cama y abrazo a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —

—Lo sé, ahora debes de dormir, los niños buenos se duermen temprano — dijo Atem, mientras recostaba a su hermano de nuevo en la cama y lo tapaba.

Al cerciorarse de que su hermano se había quedado dormido, salió de la habitación; asegurándose de que nadie lo viera tomo su capa color rojo, se dirigió hasta la salida principal.

Una vez fuera de la casa, corrió hacia el Mausoleo, después de todo ese día era uno muy especial, y había prometido estar ahí.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Bakura ya lo esperaba; la felicidad que lo embargo fue tan grande, que acelero su paso, extendiendo las manos se dejó caer a los brazos de Bakura.

—Pensé que no vendrías —

—Lo siento, me costó trabajo salir de la casa— dijo Atem de manera agitada — por cierto feliz aniversario — agregó sacando una pequeña caja de color rojo aterciopelado.

—¿Aniversario? —dijo Bakura muy confundido, pues hasta donde el sabia no estaba casado con Atem como para tener aniversario.

Atem sonrió de manera divertida, enrojeciendo sus mejillas le dijo — De nuestro primer beso, de que más podría ser —

—¡Oh!, eso, no sabía que se hacían aniversarios por eso— contesto, tomando la pequeña caja roja.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, así que quiero mi regalo—

—Está bien, cierra los ojos—

Atem obedeció cerrando sus ojos, Bakura se acercó hasta que sus labios hicieran contacto con los del chico rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mientras que Atem colocaba las manos alrededor del cuello de Bakura para profundizar el beso; Bakura metía su lengua en la boca del muchacho saboreando ese sabor a manzana y canela, ambas lenguas parecían danzar una con la otra; hasta que Atem sintió la necesidad de tomar aire, fue como se separaron, la verdad no sabía cómo es que Bakura podía aguantar tanto sin respirar.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo?—

—Me encantó— dijo Atem ruborizado, pues no entendía como es que le gustara una persona de su mismo género, además sabía que si alguien llegaba a verlos, podrían quemarlos vivos, pero aun así, amaba estar cerca de Bakura, —abre el tuyo —

Bakura vio la cajita en sus manos, se había olvidado de ella, la abrió con sumo cuidado, tomo lo que se encontraba ahí para observarlo.

—¿Un collar?— dijo, era muy bonito, pues era de oro y tenía forma de corazón con finos trazos plateados; aunque él no era de estar usando esa clase de joyería.

—Ábrelo—

Bakura abrió el pequeño corazón y vio una pequeña foto de Atem dentro.

—Es para que siempre este cerca de ti—dijo Atem mientras agachaba la cabeza, —sobre todo ahora que no podre verte más—

—¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Bakura, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Mi padre me ha prohibido venir — dijo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, — Esta es la última vez que estamos juntos — agregó dejando caer las primeras lágrimas.

Bakura por su parte solo logro enfurecerse, utilizando sus poderos de hipnotismo logro mantener a Atem en un trance, haciendo que el muchacho quedará completamente a su merced.

—Maldito Akun, no solo te diviertes matando a mis creaciones, sino que también quieres quitarme aquello que aprecio — dijo más para así, después de todo Atem se encontraba en trance — Así que es la última vez que te veo he— agrego, acercando el cuerpo de Atem hacia el suyo, abrió la boca dejando ver dos colmillos muy afilados, tomo la cabeza de Atem posicionándola de lado, logro ver un pequeño crucifijo de oro — eso no impedirá que me lo quede — dijo riéndose, mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia el cuello.

—Bakura, te amo—

Al escuchar la declaración, detuvo su ataque; lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos, mientras lo cargaba en brazos para poderlo llevar hasta su casa.

Pasaron varios días, y como Akun lo había pedido, Atem ya no iba al Mausole, ahora se encontraba estudiando y mejorando sus técnicas de combate, además que ahora tenía más tiempo para estar con Salomón, aunque su hermano le dijera que debía de hacer caso a su corazón también, no podía ir en contra de la orden de su padre.

Ese día el equipo de cazadores tenía un misión muy importante y peligrosa a la vez, pues según a las investigaciones de los chicos, el vampiro responsable de todo se encontraba cerca del cementerio, además tenían la ubicación del nido de todos ellos, ese día atacarían.

—…Y ahí es donde tu entras Atem, entendido — dijo Tristan viendo al joven, quien al parecer no había puesto atención en nada de lo que le habían dicho.

Atem solo suspiro, ocasionando que Anzu y Tristan se vieran mutuamente.

—Oye, no tienes que ir sino quieres, además será muy peligroso — dijo Anzu, tocando el hombro de Atem como señal de apoyo.

—Descuiden estoy bien— contesto Atem con desanimo, pues sentía un gran dolo en su pecho y no comprendía porque, solo sabía que le dolía desde aquel día en el que vio a Bakura por ultima vez.

Al acercarse la noche, el equipo de cazadores ya estaba enfrente de una antigua mansión, que había pertenecido a la misma _condesa Bathory._

—Cuanta ironía — decía Akun, encabezando al grupo de cazadores, y avanzando hasta la puerta principal, levantó un pie y con una fuerte patada la abrió, después de todo el lugar ya estaba casi en ruinas, — Tengan cuidado, el lugar podría colapsar en cualquier momento — agregó avanzando en la espesa oscuridad.

Los jóvenes lo siguieron hasta llegar al recibidor de la mansión.

—Nos separaremos, Anzu y Triztan, revisen la parte de arriba; Atem y yo lo haremos aquí abajo, tengan cuidado, si están en peligro lancen un tiro con su arma, los demás iremos a ayudarles—

—Así lo haremos — dijeron los chicos al unísono.

La noche cubrió el cielo por completo, así que ahora debían de prender las lámparas.

—Esta casa es muy grande, Atem tu ve a la derecha y yo por la izquierda —

Atem asintió comenzando su búsqueda, abría puertas con cautela, pues sabía que podría ser sorprendido en cualquier momento, en eso llego a una habitación bastante amplia donde estaba todo cubierto por sabanas, el polvo y las telarañas le daba un aspecto frio y solitario; ahí había una cuna, una cama amplia, el tocador que estaba ahí estaba lleno de joyas, perfumes, cremas y una cajita musical; tomando esta última, le dio cuerda, haciendo que la cajita empezará su melodía, al escucharla no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, pues todos iban dirigidos hacia Bakura.

—Tal parece que recuerdas a alguien — dijo una voz femenina.

Atem abrió sus ojos, pues los había cerrado cuando comenzó a recordar, observo su reflejo en el espejo y vio que solo estaba él, sin embargo podía sentir esa voz cerca de su oído, además no conocía esa voz; bajo la caja musical hasta el tocador, y trato de llevar su mano hasta la estaca que traía colgando cerca de su pantalón blanco.

—Que no se te ocurra precioso, estoy muy cerca de ti— dijo la voz, haciendo que su pecho tocara la espalda de Atem; comenzó a reír de manera burlona cuando el chico se estremeció por completo — Seré gentil — agregó la vampira, mientras abrazaba a Atem con sus brazos y comenzaba a tocarlo.

Atem sintiendo mucho asco, trato de gritar, sin embargo la mujer lo callo, pues había metido su mano dentro de su pantalón, y ahora lo masturbaba mientras pasaba su lengua por la cara de este.

—Bas…ta — decía Atem, tratando de no caer en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Mm, ¿acaso no te gusta precioso?, pero si ya se te puso duro — dijo la mujer besándolo.

Atem quería pedir ayuda, pero no podía, la mujer sabía lo que hacía, pues mientras su mente le decía que hiciera algo pronto, su cuerpo sucumbía ante el placer recibido.

De pronto la mujer grito de dolor, pues Atem había logrado encajarle la estaca en una pierna, liberándose para poder salir de ahí y alertar a los demás; ya casi salía cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de los cabellos y lo aventaba hasta la cama con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo.

La mujer se abalanzo sobre él, y de un solo jalón logro rasgar su ropa, pero Atem con mayor habilidad sacó la pistola y le dio un tiro en la cabeza, haciendo que callera encima de él; trato de tranquilizar su cuerpo, pues aún estaba excitado, con sus manos comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la mujer para poderse levantar.

Una vez de pie, comenzó avanzar a la salida hasta que escucho.

—Sabes, eso no es cortes, dejar a una dama así—

En eso escucho otro disparo proveniente del lado del que se supone estaba su padre, y segundos después otros dos más se escucharon en la parte de arriba de la mansión, eso significaba que ahora él estaba solo contra esa mujer.

—Así que mis hermanas también se han despertado, no te preocupes, ellas se encargarán de tus amigos, tú en cambio te puedes divertir conmigo— dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a Atem a toda velocidad, y comenzaba a tocarlo de nuevo.

—Suéltame— dijo Atem, aventando a la mujer lo más lejos que puedo.

—Ya te he dicho que a una dama no se le trata así — dijo la mujer con coraje, dándole una bofetada a Atem, que hizo que lo levantará del suelo y diera contra la pared.

Al dar contra la pared solo se pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor del muchacho, después calló hasta el suelo de espalda, golpeándose la cabeza.

La mujer aprovecho de inmediato el momento, pues de nuevo estaba sobre él, ahora había sacado su miembro y comenzaba a penetrarse.

—No…no…— gritaba Atem, pero la mujer era muy fuerte, sosteniéndolo de la manos y apenas si podía hacer algo.

La mujer comenzó a cabalgar de forma violenta haciendo que Atem solo gritara, pues en lugar de placer, el sentía dolor; en eso vio que la mujer aun tenia la estaca clavada en la pierna, logro soltar una mano del agarre de la mujer, saco la estaca y la clavo en el pecho de esta, haciendo que se levantara y gritará de dolor.

—Maldito— dijo la mujer levantando al chico del cuello, luego prosiguió a aventarlo por toda la habitación, asegurándose de que al caer pudiera lastimarse mucho; a Atem le dolía todo, pues su cuerpo desnudo había recibido varias cortadas por las astillas de madera al caer sobre los muebles, en eso la mujer riendo burlonamente, lo volvió a elevar del cuello, lo llevo hasta su cara, y lo beso.

—¿Sabes?, lo hubieras disfrutado— le dijo, arrojándolo con mucha fuerza contra la pared.

Cayendo en la otra habitación, pues había atravesado la pared, el rompimiento de esta ocasionó que parte del techo se colapsará y cayera sobre el cuerpo de Atem, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

La mujer reía a carcajadas, pero se calló en seco al oler la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho, su expresión de lujuria y placer aumento al instante, comenzó a danzar para llegar al cuerpo del chico.

—Ya fue suficiente— dijo una voz, que ella reconoció de inmediato.

—Amo, estas aquí— dijo la mujer, yendo hasta él y lo abrazo, —amo, hay un niño ahí, comámoslo juntos—

—Déjame solo con él, ve a ayudar a tus hermanas— le ordeno.

—Pero amo—

—Pero?... acaso te reúsas a una orden directa — le dijo, tomándola del cuello y sin compasión alguna lo empezó a apretar a tal grado que le arranco la cabeza, matando a la mujer.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento y suave hacia el muchacho que estaba bajo los escombros, al llegar notó que solo sobresalían algunas puntas de su cabello y su mano derecha toda llena de sangre fresca, con sus dos manos tomo los escombros levantándolos sin tener que ejercer fuerza alguna, logro ver al muchacho que estaba inconsciente, se hincó a un lado y le quito un mechón rubio que tapaba su cara.

Al sentir las manos frías, Atem intentó abrir los ojos, sin embargo solo pudo medio abrir uno, pues la otra mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta de sangre, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la figura que estaba cerca de él.

—Ba…Kura— dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Ssshh, no hables — le dijo Bakura, pues noto de inmediato que Atem no tenía mucha fuerza, se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Atem para cubrir su desnudes, después prosiguió a cargarlo colocando una mano del muchacho alrededor de su cuello, justo al levantarlo del suelo, el joven no puedo evitar gritar de dolor, pues su pecho parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—No, Bakura…vete, es peligroso que estés aquí— decía Atem, mientras intentaba no desmayarse, pues comenzaba a marearse.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —

—Yo…se cuidar…me…so…lo— dijo Atem, mientras perdía la conciencia, pues al estar en los brazos de Bakura, él se sentía protegido.

Bakura solo lo observo caer en el sueño profundo, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento para sacarlo de ahí, después de todo aún quedaban tres vampiras más en esa casa.

Cuando ya se encontraba caminando por el gran pasillo para llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo en seco, pues el comité de bienvenida ya estaba ahí.

—No permitiremos que salgas de aquí— dijo Tristán, amenazando a Bakura con su arma.

Bakura volteo a verlo, podría derribarlo con facilidad, aún con Atem en brazos, pero eso podría ser peligroso porque lo lastimaría más.

—Te sugiero que bajes al muchacho— dijo Anzu, mostrando un crucifijo que llevaba en la mano.

—Esta era la última— dijo Akun, mostrando una cabeza de una mujer y arrojándola al suelo, sacó su arma y al igual que Tristán, también apuntó con ella a Bakura.

Bakura solo los observo, sabía que esos sujetos eran capaces de disparar sin importarle si lastiman al joven que trae en brazos; así que comenzó a bajar de manera lenta, hasta que pudo depositar el cuerpo de Atem en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado— comenzó diciendo Bakura, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, y dando una reverencia como saludo continuo — Nací en 1745, en vida, me conocieron como Bakura Akefia, dediqué mi vida a las malas compañías, a la prostitución, Robo, mate y viole a todas mis victimas, fui sentencia a muerte 1762, mi amo el conde Dracúla me dio la inmortalidad en la celda donde me tenían, mi tarea sencilla en muchos aspectos: crear un ejército de muertos vivientes para mi amo, tarea que sigo cumpliendo aunque él ya no esté — dijo Bakura con orgullo.

Akun no espero más y disparo su arma haciendo que Bakura riera a carcajadas — si crees que conmigo será tan fácil, estas equivocado — dijo, mientras una cortina de humo lo envolvía y desaparecía de su vista.

"Me asegurare de que sus muertes sean lentas y dolorosas" fue lo último que escucharon decir por parte del demonio, antes de quedarse solo en la casa; Akun camino para ver a Atem, levanto su arma y la posicionó justo en el corazón.

—No…— grito Anzu interponiéndose.

—Muévete, lo hago por él, ve su aspecto, lo más seguro es que el demonio lo haya violado y no solo eso, lo más seguro es que debió morderlo — dijo Akun, sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

—Verifiquemos que así fue— dijo Tristán, corriendo junto a Atem, se agacho y revisó su cuello —No tiene ninguna marca— agrego.

Akun guardo su arma, se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar, Tristán cargo entre sus brazos a Atem y junto con Anzu, salieron del lugar.

En la mansión Muto, como era costumbre cada que llegaba el grupo de cazadores, el pequeño Salomón corría a abrazar a su hermano, pero esa vez no se pudo, lo primero que vio el pequeño fue a su padre entrar y sin decir nada se encerró en su despacho; después vio que Tristán cargaba a su hermano en brazos cubierto por una capa, Anzu entro corriendo a la casa y pidió a la servidumbre que llamaran al médico, después corrió a abrazar a Salomón y se lo llevo hasta su habitación para que no viera las heridas de su hermano.

En la habitación de Atem, este yacía boca arriba sobre su cama, habían vendado casi todo su cuerpo además de la mitad de su rostro, pues los golpes y cortes eran muchos, sin contar la costilla rota que tenía.

—Hable, lo escucho doctor — Exigía Akun, su aliento alcohólico delataba que no había dejado de beber en toda la noche, cuando amaneció y le avisaron que el doctor ya había terminado con la curación de su hijo.

—El joven Atem, está en estado crítico, pues tiene varios golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, la parte superior de su parpado izquierdo sufrió un corte profundo, es importante que no se mueva mucho, pues tiene una costilla rota, pero no se preocupe, el joven es muy fuerte, con los cuidados adecuados, podrá recuperarse — dijo el doctor.

—¿Algo más?— dijo Akun

—No tiene marcas de mordedura en su cuello— contesto el doctor de inmediato, pues ya sabía a qué se refería el hombre, y sin decir más, hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomo su maletín y se retiró.

Akun entro a la habitación de su hijo, llevaba una copa de vino en la mano, observo a su hijo Salomón, quien ahora dormía profundamente en la cama sujetando la mano de su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues había estado llorando para que lo dejaran estar con Atem.

Luego observo a Atem quien también dormía en ese momento, movió la mano un poco y bebió más vino; había pasado toda la noche repasando los acontecimientos.

—Tú me guiaras hasta él—

Al día siguiente Akun, Anzu y Tristán fueron de casería, pues habían dado con el paradero de otro nido grande en el templo viejo cerca de una comunidad abandonada.

Atem a pesar de que ya solo tenía vendada la parte del pecho, no los podía acompañar, pues aún era peligroso para él.

Aunque no fue nada sabio haber ido a ese lugar, pues habían caído en una trampa, ya que no había tal nido de vampiros, Bakura se encargo de separarlos, y darles muerte.

El primero fue Tristán, y como la tradición lo dictaba, había sido empalado con vida; la segunda fue Anzu, quien fue violada por Bakura de manera brutal, trato de defenderse pero fue imposible, al final Bakura la hirió en un costado y la dejo desangrarse poco a poco, en uno de los jalones de Anzu logro quitarle un collar en forma de corazón.

Bakura no se dio cuenta de eso, y después se fue del lugar, después de todo la muerte de Akun sería otro día.

Cuando Akun regreso a la mansión, fue directo a la habitación de Atem, quien dormía junto con su hermano Salomón, lo movió un poco para que despertará.

—Padre, ¿sucede algo? — preguntaba Atem, pues su padre tenía un semblante cabizbajo.

—Solo vengo a decirte que Anzu y Triztán están muertos—

—¡¿Qué…?!— dijo Atem en un susurro.

—Anzu tenía esto en sus manos, creo que ella te amaba mucho como para llevar un collar con tu foto dentro— le dijo Akun, entregándole el collar en forma de corazón a Atem, después se levantó y salió del lugar.

Atem tomo el collar y lo observo no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Esa misma noche, Bakura estaba parado en frente de la cama de Atem, observándolo mientras dormía, también vió a su hermano pequeño Salomón quien lo tenía bien sujetado de una mano, se acerco al rostro de Atem y comenzó a acariciarlo con una mano, notando que había estado llorando, pues las lagrimas secas que tenia por el rostro lo delataban,

Atem se despertó pues sintió unas manos frías tocando su rostro.

—Creo haberte dicho que esos hermosos ojos no deberían estar cubiertos por lágrimas— dijo Bakura, limpiando con su mano las lagrimas secas en el rostro de Atem.

Atem no dijo nada, solo se limito a levantar su mano derecha y le entrego el collar en forma de corazón a Bakura; este lo tomo entre sus manos.

—Tú lo hiciste— le dijo más como afirmación.

Bakura no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver a Atem.

—Escucha bien, un día de estos clavaré una estaca sobre tu corazón— dijo Atem con odio, tratando de pararse pero el dolor de su pecho se lo impidió.

—Alguien en tu condición no debería de amenazar de esa manera— dijo Bakura, tratando de serenarse.

—Te odio—

Bakura sintió como si su muerto corazón hubiera sido clavado por una estaca ante las palabras de Atem, por ello siempre había evitado decirle la verdad al muchacho, pues lo amaba perdidamente, pero ahora, se había ganado su odio.

—Vete, la próxima vez que te vea, es porque acabaré contigo — dijo Atem tratando de contener el llanto, pues no supo cómo pudo ser tan ciego.

Bakura se limitó a dejar el collar sobre la cama y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A la noche siguiente Akun fue a ver a su hijo, por fin había dado con el escondite de Bakura y no podía esperar para decirle a Atem.

—Padre…dígame—

—Sé que en unas horas cumplirás los diecisiete, solo quería decirte, que he decido que llevemos una vida diferente, por ello, esta misma noche me encargaré de matar al último vampiro, ya sé dónde se esconde, y pienso ir para allá; en caso de que no regrese, tu deberás cuidar de Salomón, como lo has hecho hasta ahora— dijo Akun, pues sabía que la pelea sería dura.

—Pero Padre, es peligroso que vaya solo—

—Lo sé, confió en ti Atem, no me defraudes— dijo Akun y se dirigió a la salida,— vaya está nevando, creo que esa es una buena señal— agregó saliendo del lugar.

Atem por su parte se quedo petrificado, pues si lo que decía su padre era cierto, ya habían dado con Bakura.

El reloj que marcaba las horas, sonó sus campanas doce veces, anunciando las doce la noche; Atem tenía su corazón acelerado, la preocupación por saber que iban tras Bakura lo sofocaba, sabía que le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero no era cierto, lo amaba tanto como para levantarse de la cama con la poca fuerza que tenia.

—¿Hermano que pasa?, aún no debes de levantarte— decía Salomón, mientras veía a su hermano tratando de sentarse en la cama.

—Salomón ayúdame a pararme por favor— le dijo a su hermano.

Salomón lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama, pero cuando vio que giraba sus pies para salir de esta, lo tomo de la mano para que no siguiera.

—Salomón, déjame, necesito decirle— dijo Atem jalando su mano, se levanto de la cama apoyándose con los muebles que tenía a su paso para llegar al closet y sacar su ropa, un traje de caballero de color blanco junto con una capa roja, se vistió como pudo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No seas tonto, solo te estás lastimando— dijo Salomón saltando de la cama, y tomándolo de una mano para que no se fuera.

—Debo advertirle — Dijo Atem soltándose del agarre de su hermano, y comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podía, ignorando totalmente el dolor de su pecho el cual aun no sanaba.

Salomón vio a su hermano alejarse, corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pues no pensaba dejar solo a su hermano, además estaba nevando.

Atem corría lo más rápido que podía, tropezaba algunas veces, pues la debilidad de su cuerpo era grande, al llegar al cementerio comenzó a correr hacia el Mausoleo, sabía que ahí podía ver a Bakura, y no se equivoco, fuere de este, ahí estaba Bakura parado viendo hacia ningún punto en especifico.

—¡BAKURA!— grito Atem, para el ser lo pudiera ver.

Bakura al escuchar su nombre, levanto la cabeza y vio a Atem correr hacia donde el estaba; que estaba haciendo fuera de la cama, sabía que aun no estaba bien, y aún así corria tan rápido como podía.

—¡TIENES QUE IRTE— le decía a gritos de nuevo, en eso tropezó con una lapida y cayó al suelo.

La Luna llena en lo alto iluminaba todo el lugar, Atem que comúnmente tardaba una hora en llegar al cementerio, había tardado tres, acercándose esa hora justamente.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, siguió corriendo, ya casi estaba cerca.

Bakura pudo ver preocupación en su rostro, así que decidió acercarse para dejará de correr, sin embargo, se escucho un disparo alertándolo, volteo a ver a Atem y observo que el traje blanco que traía empezaba a mancharse de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba a paso lento.

—¡NOOOOO!— grito Bakura, mientras corría a agarrar el cuerpo de Atem, una vez en brazos trato de tapar su herida, veía sus ojos totalmente abiertos y apagados.

—Atem— decía Bakura una y otra vez mientras lo movía, pero el muchacho había muerto instantáneamente ante el disparo recibido ―Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti, perdóname…te amo…mi hermoso Atem ― agregó besando los labios del joven

―¡Apártate de él! ― dijo Akun haciéndose presente en la escena, quien veía el cuerpo de su hijo.

―¡¿Por qué?...¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio hijo?! ― gritaba Bakura, sintiéndose el dolor en su voz.

―Fue mil veces mejor, de esa forma no podrás tener su alma―dijo Akun, quien al ver su hijo correr hacia Bakura, con todo el dolor de su corazón apunto el gatillo en dirección a este y disparó.

―¡Papá! ¿Ya lo encontraste? ― gritaba Salomón, quien había corrido lo más que pudo al escuchar el disparo, dejando escapar el llanto al ver el cuerpo de su hermano ―Papá…acaso tu…― quiso decir el niño al ver el arma que traía su padre en la mano.

―¡Salomón vete a casa!, aun no terminamos con el demonio – dijo Akun, dejando caer su arma, tomo una garrafa, destapándola para que su contenido se vaciara, la arrojo hacia donde estaba Bakura.

Bakura al ser un ser de la oscuridad, ardió en llamas de inmediato, quemando todo lo que estaba cerca de él, y eso incluía el cuerpo del joven.

―¡Atem!, ¡Hermano! ― gritaba Salomón mientras veía arder el cuerpo de su hermano.

Akun tomo a Salomón en brazos y se lo llevo de inmediato.

Bakura quien sentía cada pedazo de carne ser quemado, no soltaba el cuerpo de Atem y dejando caer sus lagrimas mientras decía, —Te amo, perdóname—

Después levanto la mirada y vio a Akun llevarse a su otro hijo.

 _Lo vengaré maldito, lo juro._

Logró escapar de las llamas, para ponerse a salvo, quedando con muy poca fuerza se escondió en el Mausoleo, mientras veía el cuerpo de Atem arder hasta que solo quedaron las cenizas.

Durante el entierro de las cenizas de Atem, llegaron dos familias importantes, los Kaiba quienes se dedicaban a la cacería de Monstruos y los Wheeler dedicados a la caceria de brujas, ambos llegaron con sus hijos, los cuales tenían la misma edad que había cumplido Atem, uno era Cataño y de ojos azules, mientras el otro era Rubio y de ojos castaños.

Todos brindaban su más sentido pésame, pero Salomón estaba molesto, pues cuando preguntaron porque murió Atem, Akun contesto que lo había matado Bakura.

Pasaron lo días, la mansión Muto ardió en llamas, pues Akun decía ver al demonio de Bakura acecharlo, y en su momento de locura encendió la casa, quemándose él con ella.

Ahora Salomón había quedado huérfano y sin nadie en el mundo, por fortuna para él, era muy inteligente y no tardo en obtener una pequeña casa, y hacerse de un negocio.

Bakura por su parte, no descansaría hasta acabar con la sangre de esa familia, y así lo hizo matando al hijo de Salomón después de haber nacido su segundo hijo, después de todo la madre había muerto durante el parto; igual que la primera vez que vio a Atem, así mismo vio a Yami, iba a matarlo en ese momento pero se detuvo al ver la apariencia del niño, ahí estaba su amado Atem, había vuelto a reencarna solo para quedarse con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

En el mausoleo de los Mouto, Bakura sostenía con su mano derecha la cintura de Yami y con la izquierda levantaba la mano derecha del chico, ambos con sus cuerpos unidos en un baile suave y lento.

Bakura apreciaba a la persona que tenía enfrente y junto a él, podía sentir su débil corazón a paso lento, la respiración cálida que emitía, sus mejillas suavemente enrojecidas por el frío que hacía en el lugar, durante el baile había recordado a Atem, su gran amor; a pesar de que Yami no tenía la salud que tenía Atem, si tenía su apariencia, su personalidad y su aroma.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Bakura se había llevado a Yami al cementerio, pararon el baile para que Yami pudiera descansar un momento.

—Bakura, ¿te puedo pedir mi regalo?— dijo Yami, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del demonio.

—Pide lo que quieras—

—Hazme el amor, deseo ser tuyo—

Bakura no supo que contestar, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no haría tal cosa, ya que podría hacer que el muchacho muriera en pleno acto.

—Pídeme lo que quieras menos eso— dijo, levantando la cabeza del muchacho para que lo viera, pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Yami lo desorientaron.

—Bakura…No me queda mucho tiempo, por favor, deseo llevarme tu recuerdo—

Al escuchar aquello, Bakura solo se acerco y beso al joven, mientras que con las manos le quitaba la capa y poco a poco los desmentía dejándolo completamente desnudo; con suma delicadeza lo recostó hacia atrás, hasta que topo sobre la capa que estaba en el suelo, una vez ahí, se levanto desvistiéndose de igual forma, quedando desnudo, solo con un collar en forma de corazón quedo colgando sobre su cuello.

Se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Yami, haciendo que este se ruborizara y por ende su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de manera violenta y peligrosa.

—Si quieres esto, deberás estar tranquilo, además es tu primera vez y será doloroso, ¿estás seguro de esto?—

—Es lo que más deceso, estar contigo, sentirte mío y que tú me sientas también, por favor continua— dijo Yami, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas de alegría que se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Bien, no traje lubricante pues no esperaba esto, así que será más difícil— dijo Bakura mientras abría las piernas de Yami, y colocaba la cabeza de su miembro justo en su entrada anal, después se recostó sobre él haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente — solo concentrarte en el beso— agrego, mientras Yami asistía.

El beso comenzó lento, lo único que hacia Bakura era saborear los dulces labios con su lengua, Yami por su parte había puesto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Bakura, su mente solo estaba enfocada en la caricia recibida.

Al notar que el muchacho se encontraba relajado y distraído, comenzó a empujar su miembro contra la entrada anal del chico, con movimientos lentos; Yami por su parte, solo sabía que le gustaba lo que hacia Bakura, pues se sentía muy bien.

Bakura decidió profundizar el beso, pidiendo permiso con la lengua para entrar en la cavidad vocal del chico, este dio acceso de inmediato, chocando su lengua contra la de Bakura, en movimientos suaves; aprovechando esta acción, Bakura empujo con más fuerza haciendo que Yami dejará de besarlo y diera un pequeño grito, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Bakura solo regreso a besarlo, mientras seguía empujando, Yami liberaba su boca para poder gritar, pues el dolo que estaba sintiendo era muy fuerte.

—Es…espera…duele—

—Podemos parar, no es necesario que sientas este dolor—

—No, continua por favor— dijo Yami, pues realmente quería hacerlo.

Bakura lo beso una vez más, mientras que Yami se concentraba solo en el beso; Bakura dio un empujo con mucha fuerza logrando hacer que la cabeza de su miembro entrara en el zona anal; el chico no pudo más que lanzar un grito ahogado ya que Bakura no lo dejo.

Poco a poco, fue entrando más, hasta que logro tener completamente su miembro dentro del chico; la respiración de Yami comenzó a acelerarse, pero unas cuantas palabras de Bakura lo tranquilizaron, haciendo que este pudiera empezar a moverse.

—Respira, en un momento desaparecerá el dolor—

—Ba…Bakura…te creo…pero…ah…el dolor es muy fuerte—

Bakura seguía embistiendo lento y suave, hasta que puedo ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Yami, ya no era de dolor, no, ahora era de placer.

—Ba…Ba...kura…aahhh…mmm…tu…tu…aah…estomago…mmm…esta…aahh…más… más… mi miembro…yo…aahh— trataba de decir Yami, pues realmente su mente estaba perdida en el placer que sentía, haciendo que le fuera difícil hablar coherentemente.

Bakura por su parte, deseaba acelerar el acto, quería escuchar a Yami gritar de placer, pero no podía, y eso lo frustraba pues él había tenido sexo con incontables seres tanto en vida como en la maldición, pero con Yami era diferente, con él disfrutaba del acto, aún no entendiendo como podía controlar a su yo natural cuando estaba con ese chico, y es que el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, solo provocaba en él un sentimiento de protección.

—Ba…Kura…más rápido — suplicaba el chico.

Bakura solo acelero muy leve, haciendo que Yami se corriera, pues su estomago estuvo rozando su miembro todo el tiempo.

Yami respiraba de manera agitada, Bakura con su miembro aún dentro, tomo una daga que estaba cerca de su túnica, la llevo hasta la palma de su mano, presiono con fuerza haciendo que la sangre empezará a correr de manera fluida.

—Tómala— le dijo, colocando la palma sobre la boca de Yami, quien comenzó a beberla sin objetar nada.

Luego lo levanto sentándose sobre el piso frio, colocó a Yami sentado sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a embestir de nuevo, después de todo, el aún no acababa.

—aahh…más…más…—

Bakura acelero haciendo que el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar se escuchara más fuerte

—Espera, si haces eso, yo voy otra vez….aahh— gimió Yami de placer, pues no solo había llegado de nuevo al climax, si no que esta vez Bakura también lo había hecho terminando con todo el semen de este, dentro de sí.

Yami recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Bakura, su respiración era muy agitada y necesitaba controlarse.

―Bakura…conviérteme…quiero ser como tú…deseo ser un vampiro― dijo Yami de manera jadeante, pues se encontraba cansado.

―¿Cómo sabes…?― se sorprendió Bakura, pues siempre fue muy cauteloso con todos los movimientos que hacía, además de que se aseguraba de que Yami estuviera inconsciente, cuando planeaba hacerle algo.

―Siempre lo supe…tan solo espero…que algún día puedas amarme a mí por lo que soy, sin que pienses que soy él — dijo Yami, abrazaba muy fuerte a Bakura, pues el realmente lo amaba, desde el primer día que lo vio, no pudo negar lo que sentía.

—Yo te amo por quien eres, no porque me recuerdes a Atem, pero fue mi primer amor y me fue arrebatado, no quiero que lo mismo te pase a ti, además en tu condición no soportaras la transformación — dijo Bakura, abrazando a Yami.

—Puedo hacerlo, por favor confía en mí— insistía Yami, no sabía porque o como, solo sabía que podía soportarlo —Hazlo como mi segundo obsequio de cumpleaños—

Bakura estaba indeciso, saco su miembro para poder vestirse y vestir a Yami, después de todo estaba nevando y el frio no era bueno para Yami.

El reloj marcaba quince a las tres, sabía que si quería convertirlo, debía hacerlo cuando estuviera vivo; el tiempo avanzaba a gran velocidad y con cada minuto transcurrido Yami se ponía más débil, pues su corazón empezó a disminuir el ritmo cardiaco, haciendo que el joven empezará a cerrar sus ojos, además ya lo había intentado una vez, y apenas si había encajado los colmillos cuando le dio un paro cardiaco a Yami; sintiendo en ese momento impotencia, por suerte había podido revivirlo.

—Gracias…por todo…Bakura… te… amo — dijo Yami, haciendo si cabeza hacia atrás, pues sentía mucho sueño y ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse.

Ya solo le quedaban escasos segundos, debía tomar una decisión.

—Dolerá un poco — dijó Bakura, levantando la cabeza de Yami mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos, y los encajaba justo donde estaba la primera mordida que le había dado, después de todo, lo perdería de una o de otra forma.

Yami por su parte, solo pudo gritar por el dolor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— Por allá, escuche algo — dijo Joey, mientras señalaba en dirección al mausoleo.

Seto se paró a su lado para poder observar bien, después de todo, la nieve ya había cubierto los caminos del cementerio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bakura se encontraba en una de las paredes recargado sosteniendo a Yami en brazos, cubría con la capa el cuerpo del joven ahora con el veneno de vampiro ardía en fiebre, y respiraba de manera pausada, su corazón latía a un paso lento y constante, todo iba marchando bien, si seguía el cuerpo del joven reaccionando así, podría lograrlo y al fin tendría que dejar de preocuparse por la enfermedad de su corazón.

En eso el sonido de una pistola ser preparada lo alerto, volteando hacia la entrada del Mausoleo vio don figuras paradas que identifico de inmediato como Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler.

Seto apuntó su arma hacia el cuerpo de Yami, esto ocasionó que Bakura estallará en furia, nadie le arrebataría de nuevo a su amor, deposito a Yami con delicadeza en el suelo, después puso sus ojos de un negro intenso y se dejo ir contra ellos.

Seto disparo su arma al ver a Bakura acercarse, este recibió la bala de frente, pero no se detuvo, después de todo haber bebido de la sangre de Yami lo había revitalizado.

Tomo con una mano a Seto y con la otra a Joey del cuello, mientras los sacaba lo más lejos que podía, después de todo, Yami necesitaba estar tranquilo.

Yugi y el abuelo vieron a Bakura salir disparo con Seto y Joey del Mausoleo, aprovechando la distracción, se adentraron para buscar a Yami, y ahí lo vieron en el suelo recostado, Yugi corrió hasta él.

—Está vivo— dijo con mucha alegría, volteando a ver al abuelo, quien sacaba una estaca de sus ropas, y caminaba hacia Yami levantando el arma —No por favor— grito Yugi, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

—Aparte Yugi, debemos hacerlo, de lo contrario se convertirá en un demonio— dijo el abuelo.

—Si con eso él sigue vivo, entonces que así sea— dijo Yugi llorando, — Por favor no me lo quietes como tu padre te quito a Atem— agregó viendo hacia la lapida con el nombre de su Tío abuelo.

El abuelo ante la petición de Yugi, no hizo más que dejarse caer al suelo y abraso a sus dos nietos.

—Yu…gi, abue…lo, yo…yo…— trataba de decir Yami, pero se sentía muy débil como para decir algo.

—Tranquilo Yami, ya estamos aquí— dijo Yugi levantando a su hermano hasta que logro sentarlo y recargarlo en su hombro.

—Yami, ¿tu amas a Bakura?— preguntó el abuelo.

Yami vio al abuelo y asintió con la cabeza, — Lo amo abuelo, lo amo, no quiero vivir si no estoy con él—

—sabes que Bakura a sufrido mucho, necesito contarte lo que ocurrió hace sesenta años— dijo el abuelo, ganándose la atención de Yami.

Mientras tanto, afuera del mausoleo, Bakura peleaba contra Seto y Joey.

—Seto estas bien— gritaba Joey, pues Bakura había aventado a su novio y había caído sobre una lapida rompiéndose todo.

—No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate— dijo Seto, levantándose pues esa era una pelea, y no pensaba perder, sacando de su túnica una especie de cuchillas se dejo ir contra Bakura.

—Saben algo, ustedes nunca me simpatizaron, siempre he pensado que son escoria— dijo Bakura riendo, mientras Seto encanijaba una cuchilla en el pecho de Bakura, ocasionando que este riera a carcajadas, se la quito, y la aventó hacia Joey, quien logro esquivarla con mucha destreza — esto funciona contra un humano monstruo, en cambio con migo, solo me haces cosquillas—

Joey saco un hacha, y se dejo ir contra Bakura, pero este más hábil tomo a Seto y lo puso enfrente de él para que recibiera el impacto, Joey detuvo su ataque, dejando el hacha junto cerca de la nariz de Seto; Bakura no paraba de reir, pues esos niños no sabían nada se vampiros, y era obvio, después de que se difundió su muerte, las enseñanzas de perdieron; aventó a Seto a un lado, y agarró a Joey del cuello apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

—Sabes, una vez mate a una mujer de esta forma, ¿te muestro cómo?— dijo asfixiando a Joey, pero lo soltó de inmediato, ya que Seto le había encajado una estaca por la espalda y le había atravesado el pecho.

—Maldito— dijo sacando el arma de su pecho — que no les dije que no sería tan fácil— agregó, pero ese golpe sí que le había dolido y lo había debilitado, miro la estaca en su mano vio un nombre inscrito en ella, _ATEM_ , eso solo hizo que su furia creciera como se atrevían a usar algo de Atem en su contra, — esto les saldrá caro— dijo Viendo a los dos muchachos que ya tenían varios golpes en sus cuerpos.

—Pareciera como si, solo las armas de Atem lo dañarán — Dijo Joey, muy sorprendido.

—Tal parece, ¿traes más?— dijo Seto viendo la bolsa donde se habían cargado todas las armas que él abuelo tenía en su casa.

—Sí, pero no se cuales son de Atem— dijo Joey, algo preocupado.

—Pues tendremos que averiguarlo durante el proceso— dijo Seto disparando su pistola de nuevo, pues Bakura ya se había dejado ir contra ellos de nuevo.

Joey por su parte sacó una espada de la bolsa que llevaba consigo, y se dejo ir contra Bakura haciéndole un corte en su ojo derecho.

Bakura cayó al suelo, pues el dolor era insoportable.

—Déjame ver esa espada— ordeno Seto, Joey se la entregó, la espada no era muy grande, estaba hecha de plata, tenía unas incrustaciones de Rubíes en el mango, además de un nombre grabado en ella, "ATEM" — Ya nos estamos entendiendo— dijo Seto con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el Mausoleo, Yami lloraba sobre el pecho de Yugi, sabía que Bakura amaba a Atem pero no sabía a qué extremo, además pudo concluir que Atem amaba demasiado a Bakura como para haber dado su vida por él.

—Hay una manera de que él alma de Bakura pueda descansar en paz, sin ningún sufrimiento— dijo el abuelo ganándose la atención de Yami.

—¿Cual—

—Pero antes de decirte, ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por su bienestar? —

Yami asintió, haría lo que fuera por Bakura.

El abuelo acerco la estaca que llevaba consigo hasta las mano de Yami se la entregó y le dijo.

—Esta era la favorita de Atem, así que tú debes de ser quien la encaje en el corazón de Bakura—

—Abuelo, eso no es justo, Yami lo ama, como le pides que haga eso— dijo Yugi muy molesto.

—Tu si lo entiendes, verdad Yami—

Yami llevo su mano con la estaca hacia su pecho, —Ayúdenme a llegar hasta él— dijo viendo a sus dos familiares.

Tanto Yami como el abuelo Salomón, levantarón a Yami para ayudarlo a caminar, cuando escucharon las voz de Joey gritar " _SETO…NOOOO"_

—Démonos prisa— dijo el abuelo.

Afuera Seto había lanzado una estocada hacia Bakura, pero este de forma más hábil la había esquivado y encajado la estaca que habían usado en su contra momentos atrás, clavándola en el hombro derecho de Seto.

La luna comenzaba a despedirse para brindarle el paso al sol, Seto cayó de espalda, sin poderse parar pues la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su herida era exagerada, Joey, quien también había sido herido en una pierna por Bakura, se arrastraba hasta Seto para tapar su herida.

—Ya casi es hora— dijo Bakura, mientras veía acercarse el amanecer, — pronto será muy tarde, y Yami me pertenecerá solo a mi— agregó viendo a los jóvenes en el suelo.

—BAKURA— escucho que lo llamaban, volteo y vio a Yugi y al abuelo que traían a Yami consigo, de pronto soltó un grito de dolor, pues Seto había encajado la pequeña espada justo en su corazón y la había sacado de inmediato.

Ahora él quien había caído al suelo con la herida, con una mano hacia presión pues el dolor era intenso, subió su mirada y vio que Yami ya estaba justo a su lado, además de que llevaba una estaca consigo.

—Ba…kura…¿que debo hacer?— preguntaba Yami, tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Oye…¿Qué no te he dicho que esos hermosos ojos no deberían estar cubiertos por lagrimas?— le dijo, mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares y lo besaba.

—Tengo miedo— dijo Yami, pues no sabía si hacia lo correcto o no.

Bakura quería hablar más, pero la herida que tenía en el pecho no lo dejo, haciendo que escupirá sangre, cayera sobre el pecho de Yami, este lo sujeto y lo deposito con suma delicadeza sobre el suelo.

Joey veía la escena, apretaba con sus manos el hombro de Seto donde había sido herido, pensaba en si fuera él quien tuviera que matar a Seto, no podría, amaba demasiado al terco que tenía en brazos y hubiera preferido mil veces morir él.

Al igual que Joey, todos los demás presenten observaban la escena, y lloraban, pues lo que vivía Yami en ese momento debía ser muy doloroso.

El cielo comenzaba a aclarase más a cada momento, la piel de Yami se ponía más pálida a cada segundo, sus ojos carmesí, ahora tenían un rojo más intenso y sus colmillos superiores comenzaban a crecer.

—Debes hacerlo, antes de que termine tu transformación— decía el abuelo, sumamente preocupado, pues no sabía si Yami tendría la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

En eso, una espera de luz se hizo presente ante ellos, agrandándose y tomando forma, dejo ver el cuerpo transparentoso de un chico no muy alto, joven de piel blanca, cabellos peculiar tres colores, puntas rojizas, pelo negro y mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro, traía un traje blanco que le daba una apariencia hermosa que hacia sobresalir sus ojos carmesí.

—Atem…amor mío, viniste por mi— dijo Bakura mientras intentaba levantar una mano para poder alcanzar a la persona enfrente de él.

Atem lo vio con ojos de ternura, volteo a ver a Yami, asintiendo con la cabeza le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

Yami levanto la estaca con sus manos y sin titubear la dejo caer sobre el corazón de Bakura, después de todo ahora sabía que todo estaría bien, Bakura por su parte no grito, pues no sentía dolor alguno, al contrarío ahora sentía que podía ser libre.

Los rayos del sol hicieron cenizas el cuerpo de Bakura ante el primero contacto, una suave brisa levanto las cenizas; Yami siguió con la mirada estas, y vio a Bakura de pie junto a Atem, ahora portaba una sonrisa en sus labios, con un aspecto muy similar al de Atem.

Atem se elevo para poder besar a Bakura, siendo correspondido por este, después ambos voltearon a ver a las personas ahí presenten, y les regalaron un despedida.

Yami por su parte estaba feliz, pues ahora Bakura podía estar con aquel a quien el amaba, en eso comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo lo traicionaba y comenzó a caer de espaldas.

Yugi corrió para sujetarlo, observando que su hermano no tenía ningún aspecto vampiresco, ahora recuperaba su color y sus colmillos regresaban a ser normales, después cerró los ojos, pues se sentí muy cansado, dejando llevar por el dulce sueño.

—Todo ha terminado, no te preocupes estoy seguro que se recuperara— dijo el abuelo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Yugi, he iba a ayudar a los muchachos heridos durante la pelea.

—Si tiene razón, ahora todo está bien— dijo Yugi observando al durmiente muchacho que tenía en los hombros, mientras colocaba en su cuello, el crucifijo y el collar en forma de corazón, —Para que siempre los lleves contigo—

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lloré, la neta que si, es que digo, como puedo ser tan maldita y tan romantica al mismo tiempo.

En fin espero y les alla gustado porque a mi me encantó.


	4. Epilogo

Epilogo

RUMANIA 1975

Habían pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido en el cementerio, Yami se había recuperado por completo, ya no tenía problemas del corazón, no, ahora se había vuelto muy fuerte, pues fuera lo que hubiera hecho Bakura, hizo que él se recuperará por completo, sin mencionar que apesar de los años, seguia viendose como un muchacho de diecisiete años.

Ese día Yami se encontraba sentado en la orilla del mar, veía al imponente ser sin decir nada, después de todo ese no deseaba hacer nada, más que observan el mar y perderse en sus recuerdos.

Seto y Joey lo observaban de lejos, después de todo ellos tres había decidido hacer equipo para acabar con aquellos seres que se encargaban de causar destrozos; Yami formaba parte del equipo, mientras Yugi se dedicaba a la escuela.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, Yami respiro profundo y se levanto de la arena, comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus compañeros.

—Disculpen, ya me siento bien— les dijo, y siguió caminando.

Joey y Seto se voltearon a ver, y solo lo siguieron.

Iban caminando por la acera hacia el auto de Seto, cuando un pequeño niño choco contra Yami, este lo sujeto, pues hubiera caído al suelo y se hubiera lastimado.

—Oye tu, fíjate por dónde vas, que no ves que me persiguen— dijo el niño viendo a Yami —Que te pasa, tengo monos en la cara— agregó el niño, pues no sabía porque Yami lo veía de ese modo.

Yami se agacho de rodillas para quedar a la altura del niño, y prosiguió a abrazarlo.

Seto y Joey veían la escena, y es que ese niño era un pequeño Bakura vuelto a nacer, el parecido era sorpresivo, así que era de esperarse que Yami actuara así.

Unos policías corrían en dirección a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre oficiales?— preguntó Joey.

—Este niño acaba de tomar una pieza de pan sin pagar —

—Tengo hambre— se defendía el niño aún en brazos de Atem

—Tanto alboroto por eso, tenga— dijo Seto entregándoles varios billetes al policía, quienes al recibir el dinero se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron.

—Oye, ya me puedes soltar— dijo el niño, pues no sabía porque lo abrazaban.

Yami se alejo de él para quedar frente a frente con el niño.

—Esos hermosos ojos no deberían estar llenos de lagrimas — le dijo, secándolas con los pulgares de su mano.

Yami sonrió, le dio un beso al niño en la frente y le dijo,— espero volver a ver algún día—

—Lo mismo digo, eres muy hermoso ¿sabes?, tal vez algún día te pida que te cases conmigo— dijo el niño haciendo que Yami sonriera.

Se levantó, se quitó el collar en forma de corazón de su cuello y se lo colocó al niño.

—Para que nunca me olvides— le dijo, desliéndose del niño continuaron su camino hasta el auto e Seto.

Una vez dentro Yami sonreía como no había hecho muchos atrás, Joey toco su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa le dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Yami—

Fin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

listo ahora si, fin a esta historia.

Yeremi Feliz cumpleaños, espero y te haya gustado tanto como a mi.

y bueno algunas explicaciones.

Me base en los dos libros de Dracula, el escrito por Stoker y el de sus nietos, los acontecimientos como que Yami bebiera la sangre de Bakura lo explican en el libro 2, donde el humano puede beber la sangre del demonio y adquiere vida, jueventud, fuerza, etc, etc.

Y bueno espero y les haya mega gustado.

Saludos


End file.
